


Food For Thought

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While voluntering to make food for the homeless, Douglas spots Martin waiting in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food For Thought

It was ironic that it was Martin who had given him the idea in the first place. When he'd accidentally killed his ex-wife's fish and he'd made it into a quick meal for him and Martin, he'd been surprised but pleased with how much Martin had enjoyed his cooking. It made him think.

If he could make something decent of a fish with some seasoning and sauce, he should share those skills with those who would be most grateful of it; the homeless. Just because they couldn't afford to go to a restaurant didn't mean those poor people had to eat rubbish, especially not if that literally would be their alternative.

And so Douglas joined a local charity that provided food for the homeless. Every sunday evening, if he wasn't flying that is, he could be found there, making a decent meal for anyone who wasn't able to afford it otherwise.

It was another sunday and Douglas and his fellow chef's de jour were serving up their dinner for a long line of hungry members of the public, when he saw Martin. At first he couldn't believe his eyes, but he would recognise that weird combination of pride and embarrassment anywhere.

Knowing that Martin would most likely turn around and flee as soon as he noticed his first officer's presence, Douglas carefully moved so that his view was blocked by one of the other volunteers. It wouldn't do for Martin to go without a meal he obviously so desperately needed. Otherwise the proud captain wouldn't have come here in the first place.

Douglas studied Martin's appearance as subtly he could without being noticed. His captain did indeed look far too skinny for his tastes. His eyes were hollow with fatigue and his skin far too pale. Why hadn't he noticed something was wrong earlier? He could have helped!

Guilt gnawed at Douglas as Martin grew closer. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Martin was in front of him before it was too late and he couldn't hide anymore.

Luckily for him Martin's stubborn pride wouldn't for him to look those who gave him the meal he couldn't afford. He simply stared at his plate and mumbled a 'thank you' before he moved on.

Douglas released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He knew that if Martin had seen and recognised him, he would have practically died of shame and he would never allowed Douglas to help him. He didn't want to be anybody's charity case.

Now though, Douglas could formulate a plan as he watched Martin eat his dinner from a distance. On their next flight they would have another bet on. One that Douglas would inexplicably lose, forcing him to take Martin out to dinner. And after that he would have a word with Carolyn about a pay raise for Martin.


End file.
